


:D

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, This is me, actually hits too close too home whoops, but kind of serious, but put off in a joking matter, i guess, not as serious as the summary might suggest, something about butts i dunno, they ignore their problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Valdass: on a scale from one to kill yourselfValdass: how bad would it be if i killed myself





	

Valdass: on a scale from one to kill yourself   
Valdass: how bad would it be if i killed myself  
Pipdamn: 4  
Grace01: Leo!  
Valdass: just asking  
Valdass: just in case  
Pipdamn: keep yourself safe tho  
Grace01: Piper!   
Grace01: Stop encouraging him!  
Pipdamn: telling him to keep himself safe is the opposite of encouraging him  
Valdass: true  
Pipdamn: true  
Grace01: What's wrong Leo?  
Valdass: what makes you think somethings wrong with me  
Grace01: Do you want to kill yourself?  
Valdass: yeah  
Valdass: but thats like  
Valdass: totally normal for me  
Pipdamn: also true  
Grace01: Piper!  
Pipdamn:   
Grace01: Well, Leo  
Grace01: If you do want to kill yourself  
Grace01: You shouldn't  
Valdass: damn you must be a doctor  
Valdass: because only a doctor can tell me this shit i already know  
Valdass: im not gonna kill myself  
Grace01: Good.  
Valdass: although if i was i would jump off the brooklyn bridge  
Valdass: and ill be falling  
Valdass: falling  
Valdass: and the moment before i hit the water  
Valdass: ill finally feel free  
Valdass: and as impact hits i think thats when i would feel the most happiest in my life  
Pipdamn: leo  
Valdass: what  
Pipdamn: why did you think out your entire suicide plan  
Pipdamn: then describe it like it'll be the most amazing thing ever  
Valdass: what  
Valdass: no i didnt  
Pipdamn: alright let me tell you something  
Grace01: Piper  
Pipdamn: grace hold up  
Valdass: oh shit  
Valdass: she got you so good grace  
Valdass: youre just going to take that???  
Valdass: damn son  
Pipdamn: valdez  
Valdass: sorry  
Valdass: continue  
Pipdamn: suicide should never be the answer  
Pipdamn: and i get you're like major depressed all the time  
Valdass: not like nico tho  
Grace01: Leo!  
Valdass: but its true tho  
Grace01: That doesn't make it nice to say  
Pipdamn: but don't die  
Pipdamn: i'll miss you  
Pipdamn: grace'll miss you  
Valdass: not me more like miss my ass  
Valdass: i have a nice ass  
Valdass: it wins awards and gets gift cards  
Pipdamn: true  
Pipdamn: as your girlfriend i can verify this as true  
Valdass: you have a nice ass too piper  
Valdass: really brings out your eyes  
Valdass: as your bf i can verify this as true  
Grace01: Are we just going to pretend like Leo wasn't talking about killing himself?  
Valdass: youre right are we just going to pretend?  
Valdass: jason  
Valdass: while your ass is not top quality like mine or pipers  
Valdass: it gives me something to live for  
Valdass: and thats what counts  
Pipdamn: i think i'm crying. that was so beautiful and inspirational  
Pipdamn: i agree completely  
Grace01: We need to talk about this.  
Valdass: no need my man  
Valdass: your backside has done all the talking  
Pipdamn: and has received a standing ovation  
Grace01: Guys  
Grace01: Guys no  
Valdass: its too late  
Valdass: the real saving grace is your behind  
Pipdamn: change your name to fit with the rest of ours  
Pipdamn: jASSongrASSon  
Valdass: a tear has just dropped from the beauty of it  
Grace01: Guys, are we going to pretend like you aren't suicidal? Suicidal thoughts don't disappear like that.  
Pipdamn: he's right  
Valdass: he is  
Grace01: ...I am?  
Pipdamn: yup. problems don't just disappear.  
Valdass: but there are ways to help yourself  
Grace01: Yes, of course. I have researched a few sources for you, for help.  
Valdass: no need my good sir  
Valdass: your booty is the only thing i need  
Pipdamn: what a saving grace  
Valdass: the most saving of them all  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, i relate to this a lot? i'm a very depressed person who ignores my suffering and replaces it with jokes and dumb things? sometimes i have friends who are like "omg you look so sad sometimes r u ok?" and i literally say "nah just enduring the suffering of life." and the friend would just laugh??? lowkey im dead inside tho haha whoops
> 
> anyway, i always think helping other people is good, and acknowledging issues of the world is good, even if it's through something like fanfiction. today, i happened to talk about depression and suicide. i can't offer any physical help, but i can offer these sites filled with help and hotlines? (list is to grow, so fel free to message me with something helpful for you)
> 
> [https://psychcentral.com/lib/telephone-hotlines-and-help-lines/ ](https://psychcentral.com/lib/telephone-hotlines-and-help-lines/)  
> <https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/>  
> [ http://www.teenhealthandwellness.com/static/hotlines](http://www.teenhealthandwellness.com/static/hotlines)
> 
> i do not own pjo and/or any of its characters


End file.
